Metroid: Unleashed
by D'raekmus
Summary: After waking up from a coma, Galen Marek AKA Starkiller finds himself in a Space Pirate Base on Tallon IV. How did he wind up here? Why does nobody know about Vader or the Empire? What is with the blonde bounty hunter? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, I noticed that nobody has written a Metroid/Star Wars crossover yet, so I figured "why not?" This story will base mainly around Galen Marek (Starkiller), and Samus Aran. I don't plan on revealing any information on how he survived, except that he did. Maybe I'll also later explain how he wound up in the Metroid universe. Right now, I expect you (the readers) to speculate. I'd love to hear your theories while I work. Who knows? Maybe one of your ideas might alter my original intention.

Anyway, this takes place shortly after the events of Force Unleashed, and after the events of Metroid Fusion. Samus has been given one last mission, to search out why the Pirates were suddenly massing on Tallon IV.

Without further ado, please, enjoy Metroid Unleashed (Yeah yeah, not creative... so sue me.).

* * *

"Lord Ridley!"

"What is it?"

"The captive... He's coming to."

"Excellent. Make sure he's... well taken care of."

"Yes, my lord."

Ridley turned from the comm panel, his merciless eyes glowing. This person was found floating in space. Yet, he was still alive. There had to be some power that this human had, and he intended to find out, even if it meant dismantling him.

* * *

"We have detected unusual Space Pirate activity once again on the planet of Tallon IV. You are to investigate why they have returned, and, if necessary, shut down their operations once again." Admiral Dane looked at Samus, garbed in the Fusion Suit. "Your pay will be the same as always. With that, you're free to begin." and turned away, attending to other matters.

Samus nodded. "Understood. I'll be heading to Tallon IV, then." and left for her ship.

As soon as she boarded, Adam booted up from his sleep. "I take it we have another mission, Lady?" he asked. The bounty hunter nodded. Adam grumbled, "Jeeze, I'm still trying to get used to being alive once again, and they want to send you on another mission. No rest for the weary, eh?"

Samus let out a small laugh. "Well, actually, before I can do this mission, I need to make one small side trip." she said.

Adam groaned. "Not another shopping trip, I hope?" he whined. Samus didn't answer. _I just hope they can restore my suit. I really don't feel protected with that Zero Suit-like configuration._

_

* * *

_

When Galen Marek awakened, the first thing he noticed was the blinding headache. It felt like he was assaulted by a Gundark, sat on by a Hutt, then swallowed whole by a Bull Rancor. Every inch of his body hurt. He tried to move his arms to regain some feeling.

That's when he noticed that he was restrained to a table. He let out an inward groan. He was once again upon a medical frigate, probably revived by Vader, to be yet another tool of his evil plans.

But, why would Vader have revived him? More importantly, if he was in an Imperial facility, why were there no Stormtroopers?

Galen noticed that the room was also unfamiliar. It didn't have the same efficient design of the Empire.

That could only mean one thing: somehow, his allies at the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic had rescued him.

But, one thought perturbed him. There were no humanoids around, only a strange insectlike creature stationed as what appeared to be a guard. Perhaps these odd beings were medical personnel?

Galen cleared his throat, startling the being, who immediately pelted him with questions in a strange tongue. It sounded hoarse, like Geonosian, but not quite the same. Of course, he never studied Geonosian, so Galen figured he wouldn't be able to tell a lisp from an accent.

After several minutes, the creature walked off, seemingly losing interest. Galen leaned back as well as he could, and began to meditate, reaching out with the Force.

He frowned. While he felt the Force, the region they were in was different. He didn't feel Vader, Sidious, Kota, or even Juno here. But, he did feel millions of lives, all living on a few select planets as colonies.

He returned to himself, just as another of the strange buglike beings entered. It spoke in the strange language as well, waiting for a response.

Finally, Galen spoke, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're saying."

The creatures turned and procured two small voice boxes, affixing it to their necks. The new one, smaller than the guard and, therefore Galen presumed, the medical expert, asked in perfect synthesized Basic, "How do you feel, Prisoner?"

Galen was thrown off by this. _If I am in the Rebel Alliance, why would I be a prisoner?_

The guard looked over the young Jedi once again, and asked the medic, "Are you sure this is the one Lord Ridley wanted? He doesn't look all that powerful..." forgetting that his voice translator was still equipped.

_So, Lord Ridley... hmm... Probably another Sith Lord or something._ He thought.

"I am just fine." Galen finally stated.

"Good," the medical bug stated, before turning to his associate. "We're ready for dissection and analysis."

Galen's eyes widened. Surely these were not the Rebels he was looking for.

"Wh-who are you?" he stuttered, now fearful.

They both looked at him, and said in perfect unison, "We are the Space Pirates, your worst Nightmare."

* * *

"I am sorry, Hatchling, but to reconstruct the Armor would take incredible resources. Resources that we don't have at the moment." a small, older Chozo said to a frustrated Samus Aran.

She replied by kicking at the nearby rock, stubbing her toe in the process. As she jumped around, cradling her injured foot, she asked, "Is there anything you can do?"

The Chozo stroked its beard. "Well... we might be able to recreate it, but it will require quite some time to gather the alloys necessary to build the armor. But, it just might be possible."

Samus recovered, and said, "But, how long will that take?"

"About six months," the old bird replied.

"Alright, I guess I have no choice. Thank you, Old Bird." she hugged the Chozo, and left to her ship, leaving for Tallon IV.

Old bird looked as his Hatchling departed. "Good Luck, Samus Aran." he turned around and walked back to the hidden colony he founded. _How am I going to recreate that suit?_

"Have you erased our trajectory from the Federation Archives?" The Bounty Hunter asked Adam.

The computer replied, "Are you kidding? I've seen Zoomers with harder shells to crack."

Samus leaned back, relieved, "Good. I don't want the Federation to find the new Chozo colony... not yet at least."

Without another word, The two headed for Tallon IV, unaware of what the Pirates were trying to unleash.

* * *

Galen continued to struggle with his restraints, as the medical Pirate came close to him with a cutting laser. This monster meant business. But he couldn't move, so there was no way to attack... unless.

He turned his head ever so slightly, and noticed the pile of medical instruments on the table. _That will do nicely..._ he thought as he reached out with his mind towards the scalpels.

The knives shifted slightly, drawing the attention of the large guard. "Hey, what's-" was all he could manage before his body was perforated by the instruments, causing the corpse to collapse on top of the medic, whose arm knocked the cutting laser into the wielder, killing him instantly.

Using the Force again, Galen guided the laser to cut his restraints, freeing him. He rubbed the feeling back into his wrists as he reached for his lightsaber, only to feel air.

_Sithspit, they must have taken it from me when I was incapacitated. Well, no matter, I'll just find it on the way out._

With that, Galen stepped out of the medical bay, leaving the dead Pirates where they laid.

* * *

"Samus, I'm detecting some very unusual readings." Adam commented, as the ship approached Tallon IV.

"Yeah, yeah. It's because of the Phazon still present on the planet." she replied, looking at the once-beautiful planet.

Tallon IV was beginning to regain some of its former beauty, but the impact crater caused by the Leviathan could still be seen from space, a dent in an otherwise perfect world.

Adam interrupted her thoughts, "No, it's not Phazon I'm detecting. It's... I'm not sure how to describe it." He was silent for several minutes before he spoke again. "It appears to be a life sign, but I'm also detecting some kind of energy wave."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "An energy wave? That's the best that your sophisticated sensors can detect?"

The computerized CO let out a sigh, and explained, "No records match this energy field. It's... almost like a completely different entity. Not like a ghost or spirit, but some kind of... force."

The Bounty hunter merely shook her head. _Great... Adam's losing it._ She thought as she inquired, "Where is it coming from?"

"The old research facility in Phendrana Drifts."

"Very well. Drop me off there. Keep the ship in orbit."

"Understood, Lady."

* * *

"Nothing again..." Galen sighed as he tore apart another armory. The Pirates took his lightsaber, but didn't leave any discernible information on where it was taken. He was surprised that he hadn't come across anymore pirates in the process. But, he knew that wouldn't last for long.

As he rounded a corner, showing a small map of the system, Galen quickly ducked into a corner. There stood two more of the Space Pirates, armed this time with some kind of laser weapon on their right, and a gauntlet of sorts on their left. He didn't want to alarm them, not yet at least. He looked around the room for some kind of weapon, growing frustrated until he looked up in exasperation.

And he saw it. _Perfect. All I need to do is encourage a little... instability._ He thought as he reached out towards the fixture.

* * *

The first Pirate looked to his comrade, and asked, "So, how long have you been around.

The second glanced at the first, and said, "Not very long, 81104-C, in fact, I was recently assigned this mission as my first about a half-hour ago."

"That's good to hear. I'm not really experienced myself. I guess that's why we're guards, huh?"

81104-C nodded, "Yeah. And, hey, what's that noise?" They both looked around as the noise of creaking metal was heard.

After futile searching, the 81104-C said, looking up, "It's above us, isn't it?" As the metal platform suddenly crashed down, killing the two Pirates instantly.

* * *

"Samus... Can you hear me?" the CO asked, albeit a little loudly.

The Hunter winced slightly. "Loud and Clear, Adam. Please, turn it down a bit." She momentarily removed her helmet and massaged her ear, trying to clear out the ringing.

After she put her helm back on, Adam replied, "Sorry, it's just that, well, you need to exercise more caution now. It seems that this... force is moving through the base. What's more, I've managed to hack into the sensors and have determined that this energy signature is a human's life signature, albeit much stronger than the norm."

Samus sighed. "Great, just what I need... a powerful human being. Is he working for or against the Pirates?"

Adam was silent for a few minutes, before answering, "I'm unable to determine at this time. I'll try to hack into their security footage. For now, continue onwards, I'll update your map with the tracking of the target. So long as it remains in the base, you should be able to track it down. Any objections, Lady?"

* * *

Galen walked over to the two dead Pirates, and scavenged the corpses for usable weapons. He tossed the armor aside. It wouldn't fit his anatomy, anyway. He lingered over their laser weapons a bit, but also tossed them carelessly aside. He didn't need laser shooters. Besides, he wasn't trained for gunfights, except with a lightsaber.

That's when Galen pulled off the gauntlet of one of the Pirates. He looked at it for a moment, before placing it on his right forearm. He looked at how one of the buttons sat on his index finger, making a glove of sorts. He quickly clenched his fist, and saw a blade of yellow energy materialize down the gauntlet, forming a scythe of sorts. It felt slightly heavier than a standard lightsaber, and the mounting meant he would have to change his fighting style, for now at least. Unless...

Galen took a quick look around, before settling his sights on a small hidden cache off to one side. There were probably several other Pirates in this base, probably now aware about his escape. He took cover in the small cache, now hidden on all sides from detection.

The first thing Galen did was pull apart the gauntlet with the Force. Now that he had the parts scattered about, he could go about jury-rigging a small handle. While manipulating the mechanics, Galen also added a few other improvements: shifting the focusing crystal by .02 mm to improve resonance, alter the beam trajectory to create a straighter blade, and thickening the beam by simply adding a second energy crystal from the other gauntlet scythe.

Finally finished with improving the durability of the beam, Galen immediately set to work on constructing the hilt. It didn't take long, as he merely squashed the metal more into a handle shape, much like the old-fashioned Sith Swords. Of course, he also had to change the location of the power cells, igniters, and crystals to keep a very compressed, yet durable configuration.

Finished, Galen held up the saber, and activated it. The weapon made no noise as the plasma charged into a flattened, forged blade, much like old swords. Galen smiled as he stood up from his hiding place and moved to the center of the room. The perfect training ground.

He swung his sword around, testing the weight and durability of the blade in various stances, before settling once again upon his backhanded style. Finishing up his testing, Galen drove the weapon into the dead Pirates, receiving slight elation from the feel of the sword as it impaled the already-lifeless corpses.

Suddenly, Galen stood up, his danger sense buzzing like crazy. Someone was coming. He leaped up to the top of the ceiling, clinging like a spider, and silently watched who would come in.

* * *

Samus walked into the Observation room, to find the place in shambles. The room was all cut up by energy scythes, and an entire panel of metal had fallen on two dead Pirates. She scanned the panel, and was shocked that there was no metal fatigue or breakage from concussive weapons. It looked like it was... ripped out of the ceiling.

She heard a noise above her, and looked up.

That's when she was attacked.

* * *

Galen watched as the figure walked into the room. It seemed roughly humanoid, and wore some type of orange and yellow jumpsuit with some kind of arm cannon on the right. He watched as the newcomer walked over to the Pirates, looking at them.

He suddenly sneezed, loudly.

Galen realized that he had no choice now, as the newcomer looked up at him. Building up the Force as much as possible, Galen dove forward, screaming while igniting his blade in the process.

The strange suited figure dodged to the side, avoiding his initial dive. However, when Galen landed, he sent out a Force Shockwave, breaking several monitors in the process and throwing the figure into the window.

He quickly dodged several strange bursts of yellow energy, countering one with his blade and sending it back to the launcher.

The figure now dove forward, trying to check him, but Galen merely reached out with the Force, and picked it up, before driving it into the ground. Not wanting to take any chances, he unleashed a barrage of Force Lightning. As the figure sat motionless, Galen strode closer, with a disgruntled sneer across his face.

"Is this the best you Space Pirates can throw? A measly droid. I've seen womprats with more bite than this." he gloated.

Then the figure muttered something. With his Force-enhanced hearing, Galen managed to pick it up. "I am.... not a Space Pirate..." was all that it muttered before losing consciousness.

Now Galen was surprised. If this isn't a Space Pirate, then what is it doing here? He shook his head. He would think about it later.

An alarm sounded, followed by several Space Pirates flooding the room, and Aerotroopers hovering outside the window.

_Right now, I just need to survive this unholy Hell._

_

* * *

_

"Samus, do you copy? Samus? Lady?" Adam frantically asked, only to be answered with static. He was now concerned. Samus wasn't responding, and, from his connection, gauged that the opponent she was facing was indeed strong enough to knock her out.

Had he a physical body, he would have turned from the comm to the hacking panel he had installed. Adam quickly punched in the final security codes, gaining access to the Pirate Security footage.

He watched as the two figures fought, wincing slightly as Samus was thrown about, before being zapped with some kind of electrical energy. As the killer approached, intent on dealing a death blow, he suddenly stopped, confused. The attacker then turned around, facing the Space Pirates in the area. Igniting that weird blade again, he leaped forward, and seemed to telekinetically throw the Pirates back, zapping them again with that strange lightning attack.

Adam watched in amazement as the now-defender seemed to be protecting Samus now, as he threw his sword and impaled a Pirate sneaking up to grab the unconscious Hunter.

The CO looked back at the map. Perfect, the window was outside the Lab, overlooking the cliff. He quickly pressed on, intent on finding a way to open those windows, and facilitate their escape.

* * *

Galen threw a Space Pirate away from the unconscious figure. It was his fault it was incapacitated, therefore he had to defend it until it could take care of itself.

He threw his saber into the nearest pirate, before focusing his lightning on the whole group.

During this time, Galen didn't notice the Shadow Pirate coming up behind him, until he heard a shot.

He turned, to see a dead Pirate at his feet, and the suit standing up again.

Galen smiled a bit, then turned back to fighting the horde. He noticed several missiles flying by now, but they could only take care of one or two pirates at a time. There were several standing in the way, with many more flowing through for backup.

The Jedi then got an idea, and waited for the next missile to fly by. When it did, he reached out to the missile with the Force, and stopped it.

"Hey, What are you doing?" the figure asked, the voice definitely feminine. Starkiller grunted before zapping the warhead with lightning, and sending it along its intended trajectory, killing off all pirates in the room with an explosion, followed by a violent outburst of lightning.

When the smoke cleared, the hunter now stood there, arm cannon trained on his chest. Galen nodded, and sheathed his saber, before presenting the weapon, indicating that he meant no harm.

The hunter looked at him for a brief moment, and lowered its weapon. It pushed the sword back into the owner's hands, and asked, "Who are you?"

Galen crossed his arms, and replied, "Tell me who you are first."

The hunter relented, and removed its helmet, revealing a wave of blonde hair. Her blue eyes pierced Galen's, and he began to feel uneasy around this woman. "I am Intergalactic Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran." she replied.

Galen immediately got on the offensive, brandishing his weapon yet again. "If the Emperor or Darth Vader sent you, then I'm afraid I'll have to terminate you, though it pains me to do so to one such as yourself, Samus Aran."

The Hunter also trained her weapon on the Jedi, and said, "Emperor? Darth Vader? I know neither of them. Admiral Dane sent me to find out the cause of new Space Pirate activity."

Galen stood there for a few minutes, then lowered his weapon yet again. "I apologize, it's just that... I'm very valuable to the Empire right now."

Samus followed suit, and explained, "I don't know anything about an Empire, but if you're on the run, I'll take you to the Galactic Federation. They might be able to help sort out your problem and provide protection if necessary."

The former apprentice looked intrigued at the Hunter. "Galactic Federation, I've never heard of it..." he said, as the realization dawned on him. _Galen, I don't think you're on Kashyyk anymore_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thank you, readers. I will try to include more Star Wars characters at some point. I won't say much for now, but, if you want a general idea where this is headed, look up the Rishi Maze on the Star Wars Wiki. That's all I will say for now.

I do not own Metroid, unless I am Nintendo, nor do I own Star wars, unless my name is suddenly changed to George Lucas.

As for a Samus/Galen pairing, well... I will admit, Samus does look a lot like Juno. An interesting point I might use sometime. But, I did plan on having Starkiller meet back up with Juno at some point. But, who knows.

**I AM SORRY FOR THIS TAKING SO LONG! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK!  
**

**

* * *

**

Samus cocked her head. "Uh, are you alright?" she asked a startled Starkiller.

The Jedi had completely forgotten where he was, as he now looked at the lab. His new ally, the Bounty Hunter Samus Aran stood there, looking at him.

"Sorry. I'm just... thinking," he replied as he turned to look outside at the snow.

Samus cleared her throat. "There's no time for that now. We've got to get out of here. Adam! Can you get near the windows?" she shouted into her helmet's comm.

The roar of a purple ship answered her as it hovered just outside. Samus stood there as she scanned the windows.

"Damn... Those windows are manufactured from diamond, probably to prevent the native animals from breaking through. There's no way I can even scratch them with a missile." she muttered as she pounded her fist on the tough panes.

Galen couldn't help but let out a slightly obnoxious smile. "Perhaps we don't need to blow it up." he suggested as he extended his hand towards the wall.

The hunter let out a slight scoffing noise, and replied, "What do you suggest? Using mind powers to tear the wall apart?" If sarcasm was a liquid, their room would have been flooded.

"Not exactly..." was all he replied as he built up a small sphere of compressed energy in his hand. "The panes may be diamond, but the metal surrounding them is unstable. All it needs is... a push"

Intrigued, Samus scanned the wall. All her visor noted was that the "Structure is of diamond. Unable to pierce with current weapons."

She now looked over at the Jedi with intrigue. Her visor was never wrong, yet the determination in his face suggested that perhaps he saw something her advanced scanners didn't.

Without warning, Galen released the pent-up sphere, which immediately exploded on impact with the wall. The resulting eruption blew the panes out of their frames, along with the rest of the wall for that matter.

Galen frowned. "Subtlety isn't really one of my strong points," he commented as he looked at the ruined opening.

The gunship had now hovered over, using the hallway as a makeshift docking bay. Samus walked forward, under the ship, and looked back towards the Jedi. "Well, are you coming?" she asked.

Galen stood there, conflicted. His lightsaber was still somewhere in that facility, he could feel it. But, if he didn't leave now, he might not be able to escape from those Pirates. Even with the Force, he couldn't hold off an entire army... not for very long, at least.

He took one quick burst of speed, and slid to an easy stop next to the bounty hunter. Without a word, they were given a berth on the ship.

* * *

Adam turned towards the newcomer, its singular camera taking in the two of them. "I take it this is the weapon those Pirates were talking about?" he asked, looking at Samus now.

"Yeah, but he isn't on their side, so I'm pretty sure we can trust him. Besides, I'm rather intrigued at his powers." she replied, sitting down in the pilot's chair.

Galen silently strode over. "There's something I don't understand about you, Mr..." Samus paused in her question, and asked, "What did you say your name was again?"

The Jedi remained impassive, as he replied, "Marek. Galen Marek."

Samus nodded, and continued on, "I don't understand. What exactly is that power you used on those Pirates, and myself, for that matter? It's not like anything I've ever seen."

Galen nodded and, pulling up one of the smaller crates as a seat, began to explain, "The power, as you put it, is from an entity called the 'Force'. It binds life as we know it, and the universe for that matter. Some of us have greater control over it than others. Those who are Force-sensitive are brought into an order called the Jedi, who use their powers to protect and serve those without the sensitivity. However, like with all things, the Force has a Dark Side. The Sith, the polar opposite of the Jedi, seek to dominate the universe and obtain immortality. Rage, hatred, anger, they're all part of the Dark Side. As my former master once said, the Dark Side is a path to many abilities, some considered unnatural."

He looked away for a minute, before finishing, "I was once a Sith, but I have reformed myself. I still have Dark Side powers, but I do not use them to dominate the universe."

Samus was shocked at all this. An incomprehensible power that filled all existence. Why did the Chozo have no knowledge of this? "So, what exactly are the force powers you showed?"

Galen turned back, "The Force has many powers. Some include enhanced healing and reflexes, telekinesis, as well as some... more offensive powers, such as choking a person, draining their health, and even summoning lightning strikes." He paused, letting that information sink in. "However, I do not relish in killing another sentient."

Samus nodded as she turned back to the ship. Even the Luminoth had only slight psionics. What this man showed was something far beyond simple telekinesis. "Adam, how soon can you get us to Federation HQ?"

The Jedi shook his head, finally coming to a decision.

"No, I need to recover my lightsaber. This... toy, while effective, is still not as good as my old blade." he explained. "Besides, those pirates sound like a threat to the Galaxy. If this... Lord Ridley is anything like the Sith I knew, then I will have no choice but to combat him."

Samus' eyes widened.

"Ridley? Here?" she gasped, rage filling her eyes, a rage that even made Galen a little nervous.

Tilting his head, he asked, "Someone you know?"

Adam interrupted. "Let me explain, Mr. Marek. Ridley is responsible for-"

"Eliminating my friends, family, my entire life, when I was three." Samus finished, cutting the machine off.

Starkiller nodded, patting the bounty hunter on the back.

"I know how you feel, Samus. When I was only a little younger than you, I watched Darth Vader, my old master, kill my own father." he explained, the memories paining himself a little as the images of his father's last minutes were etched into his mind.

Samus looked at Starkiller suspiciously. "Why didn't you fight him? Why didn't you hate him?"

Galen shook his head. "I did hate him for what he did. however, the Dark side is incredibly strong, almost impossible for one man to break free from."

The hunter nodded, her anger ebbing away slightly.

"Adam! If Ridley is indeed here, then we have no choice. We'll have to engage him. Even if I'm not backed by the Federation on this one, it's a personal matter."

* * *

As the ship landed back inside the blown research facility, Galen hopped out, landing flawlessly as Samus crouched low.

"So, what's the plan?" the Jedi asked his partner.

"Simple: we blow everything that looks like a Space Pirate to oblivion" The Hunter smiled behind her helmet.

Even Galen had to chuckle at that idea. "Just how I like it!"

The two then progressed slowly towards the nearest door, as two Space Pirates ran out.

Galen carelessly threw one outside, as Samus grabbed the other, firing a charged shot at point-blank range.

"For Pirates, they're not very intelligent..." the Jedi noted.

Samus shrugged. "Well, they're like a herd of animals, I guess. Safety in sheer numbers."

Galen nodded, as he slashed through another Pirate, having slight trouble with his energy saber not being able to cut through the shell as easily.

"Why do you hold that sword in such an awkward position?" Samus asked curiously.

Starkiller turned, taking out another pirate with a single stab. "It's my personal variation of a combat style called Sith Shien. It allows for strong, aggressive attacks, as well as reflecting blaster bolts more effectively."

Samus nodded, awed by the style that the Jedi wielded so effectively.

Eventually, Samus waved to Marek, stopping him.

Scanning a nearby terminal, the Jedi looked over her shoulder at the text.

"Can you read it?" he asked.

Nodding, the hunter replied, "I can translate it. It says _Subject Delta has been found with a strange device with the same properties as an energy scythe. Weapon has been moved to the research facility on Aether._"

Confused, Samus muttered, "Why Aether? That's quite some distance away."

Galen shrugged, "Well, who knows. Perhaps the reason is listed further down."

The hunter continued reading, "_Ridley will be personally escorting this weapon to our research facility for analysis._"

Galen frowned. "Analysis. You mean they're going to take it apart to figure out how it works,"

She nodded. "That's what they typically do. But, if Ridley's there, we're going after him."

Her eyes burned. "You've avoided death for far too long! The Grim Reaper will have your soul!"

Galen guffawed. "You're certainly intent on destroying Ridley."

Samus nodded again. "I've killed him time and again, but he keeps rising up for more."

The Jedi cracked his knuckles. "Then let's see him withstand the true power of a Jedi."

* * *

After returning to the ship, and plotting a course to Aether, the two fell silent.

"So..." Galen said, "What will you do once Ridley's finally defeated?"

Samus shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've been killing him for so long that I haven't really been able to think about it"

Galen chuckled. "Well, Samus, if you ever get bored, I happen to know of a Rebellion that could really use your firepower."

Samus tilted her head. "A Rebellion? Against the Federation?"

Starkiller shook his head. "Not your Federation, but an Empire that makes your Federation look like a bath toy."

Samus couldn't help but giggle at the comparison.

Adam gasped. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard Samus actually laugh."

Galen shrugged. "Well, my humor isn't really as good as others. Besides, I've... seen weapons that could destroy an entire planet. The Emperor's personal toys, you might say."

Both Samus and Adam were silent.

"A weapon... is it really possible to make something that powerful?" The computer wondered, voice chip squeaking slightly.

Samus snapped to attention.

"Well, Sounds no more dangerous than hunting Metroids. Maybe I will talk with you about this Rebellion of yours. The Federation's after me for destroying a potentially dangerous species, well, two of them." she finished, turning back to the instrument panel.

Galen let out a small breath of disbelief.

"Samus, it sounds like you've got quite the history. Even pulling a massive Star Destroyer, rescuing a Senator from a Rancor, and even cheating death itself, is nothing compared to what you must have done." the Jedi deduced, sitting down on a crate.

Samus let out a small laugh in response.

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Ok, since this has gained a bit of popularity, I will try to update more often. However, you are more than welcome to submit any ideas you have to me (credit will be given if and when said ideas are used), as I frequently have writer's block when I don't have much to work with. In fact, my storyline's still a little rough at best.


End file.
